The present disclosure relates to an embedded device, and a printed circuit board having the same.
In accordance with the densification and integration of electronic circuits, available space for the mounting of devices on printed circuit boards has become insufficient in many cases. In order to solve this problem, efforts to implement devices embedded in a board have been made.
In particular, various methods of embedding ceramic devices used as capacitive components in printed circuit boards have been suggested.
Generally, external electrodes of embedded devices contain glass frit, and a component contained in the glass frit may absorb the energy of a laser beam at the time of performing laser processing to form a via hole in the board, such that a processing depth of the via hole may not be properly formed.
For this reason, a copper (Cu) plating layer may be formed separately on the external electrode of the embedded device.